Love and Loss
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: A beautiful friendship blossoms into a beautiful love. But this love was not meant to last. Rated T for some blood. UmbreonXEspeon fanfic.


I don't even know where this came from, but here it is! Just a short UmbreonXEspeon fanfic for ya!

Enjoy!

Also, I don't own Umbreon or Espeon.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun shone bright and warm on the land.

It was in a vast meadow of lush green grass that an Umbreon named Midnight was walking along when he saw something in the grass. Curious, he walked closer to see what it was.

When he got there, he saw an Espeon lying on the ground in a pool of blood. It was obvious she had been attacked from the several deep slashes on her sides. Alarmed and worried, he ran over to help. He held her head up as she began to open her deep purple eyes. Her light purple fur was soft and velvety to the touch. He looked into her eyes and saw she was exhausted.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you," he said softly.

She smiled, then closed her eyes and fainted again.

When she woke up the next day, she found herself in a clearing in the nearby forest. She looked to her left and saw that she was lying next to the Umbreon that had found her the day before. She found that he had wrapped a few wet skins on her wounds to help them heal faster. Then, the Umbreon woke up and looked at her, happy to see she was awake.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "My name's Midnight."

"I'm Lily," she said. Then, she said, "Um…why did you save me? I mean, you don't even know me."

"Well, I couldn't just let you die, right?" he said. She nodded and smiled at him. "Come on," he said. "We need to find a place to stay for the night." She nodded and followed her new friend.

As they walked, she couldn't help but stare lovingly up at her savior, his dark fur and golden ring shimmering in the afternoon sun. she began to blush and turned away.

Then, Midnight began glancing over at her. He just couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful; softly colored purple fur of velvet and deep amethyst eyes. He couldn't deny it.

_I think…I've fallen in love with Lily._

After that day, they became inseparable friends. They never left each other. Until one day, about two years later, their lives changed forever.

They had spent the night in a small clearing with a stream running through it. The same stream grew into a large river as it snaked its way down a valley and was filled with swirling whirlpools and rapids.

Midnight got up from his sleep one afternoon as Lily lay in the shade of a tree, cleaning herself with her paw. "I'm just going to get food, Lily," he said as he turned to walk away. Lily stopped him for a moment. "Stay away from the rapids, okay, Midnight?" He nodded and walked away. It was getting later in the evening by the time Lily decided to get some sleep.

She woke up the next morning and looked lazily around her. After her vision focused, she found that Midnight had not returned from gathering food. She looked behind the trees, behind rocks, but no matter where she looked, she couldn't find him. She began to get worried about him. She ran out to the river to see if he was trying to catch fish instead.

She didn't see him there either, but she saw that the river was filled with blood. Curious and worried about her friend, she followed the river downstream. After a while, she came to a place in the river where the water only went up to her ankles.

She couldn't believe what she saw there.

There, resting his head on a rock in the riverbed, was Midnight, battered and beaten from the rapids, his body covered in cuts and bruises. He lay there in agony from his many broken bones. His blood was mixing with the water in the river as more and more poured slowly out of his body. She ran over to her injured and slowly dying friend.

He opened his eyes to find Lily crouched in the water next to him. "Lily…" he began wearily. "Lily, is that you?"

Midnight…what happened?" she asked, holding his head in her paws. He didn't have the chance to answer before a sharp wave of pain shot up his spine. After a moment, he opened his eyes again and stared deeply into hers. "Lily…please, come closer."

"I'm here, Midnight. What is it?" she said, leaning closer to him.

"There's something that I've kept secret from you…for too long," he said as he faded away. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while…and I should have told you every day from the moment I met you."

"What is it, Midnight?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes, realizing there was nothing she could do for him.

He paused for a moment, then told her.

"I love you."

At first she just stared at him confused, then she kissed him and said, "Midnight…I love you too."

He smiled as he heard her words. Finally, he managed to mutter his final words to her. "You'll always be a part of me, Lily." Then, his body went limp, and Lily knew he was dead. She felt her eyes overflow with tears.

"Why…" she whispered. Then, she shouted to the heavens, "Why have you taken him from me?!" She looked down at the dead body of the love of her life and said between sobs, "Why now?" why, dear Lord?"

After a moment of sobbing and mourning over her loss, she picked up his body and walked to the field where they had met. It took her a while, but she dug a grave for him and neatly placed his body in it.

_It's for the best…I guess…_ she thought. _The Lord has brought you home…you are safe now, dear Midnight._

Then, the wind began blowing softly in her ears. She heard a voice on the wind and listened closer to hear what it was saying.

_Never forget me, Lily. I will always love you. _She knew right away that the voice was Midnight's. she smiled slightly and turned to walk away, tears still flowing from her eyes.

_And I will always love you._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_*sniff* That one hurt to write…_

_*coughs* Anyway…um…please review!_


End file.
